Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Deathblow88
Summary: One-Shot. A surprise for a pair of Akuma winds up stirring up similarities between Mother and Daughter.


**A/N: Hi, everyone! I am bringing you a one-shot for everyone to read and laugh at! This will definitely cause you to start guffawing uncontrollably. I'm getting this done in the middle of the night so I won't have to do it later. I absolutely love anything to do with the family genre, so this is family themed, as the title suggests. This is for those that have read my stories so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB,Z or GT. All rights go to Akira Toriyama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gohan gazed at his baby girl as she woke up to the sun's light. The blonde baby clenched and unclenched her fists, slowly beginning to open her pine green eyes, eyes that looked like her mother's. Said half demon was waking up herself, she preferred when she wasn't woken up around two in the morning.<p>

Seeing her daughter sleepily staring in her direction, Kaede couldn't help but smile at Sora, a similar look on her face as she noticed that her husband was fully awake and also looking at their daughter. The woman slowly stood up, walking to a very hungry baby. Walking to the living room, Kaede never noticed Gohan smile wryly at her.

When they were out of sight, the raven-haired man did his usual morning routine: Shower, get dressed, brush his teeth, try to tame that mane he called his hair, and so on. He had something planned for both of his girls that afternoon through the evening, so he wanted everything to go well for today.

* * *

><p>'They are going to be so happy when we get there, that's for sure. Kaede the most, though. Oh well. No time to be reminiscing on childhood memories.' Gohan thought, a nostalgic grin on his face as he remembered his childhood with Kaede. He was also happy to share it with Sora, seeing as to how she always somehow wound up in either a garden or a tree, causing it to take nearly an hour to find her.<p>

"So, mind telling us where we're headed? I'm starting to get beffuddled, here." Kaede nervously grinned. She'd been forcibly showered, dressed and carried bridal style with an equally confused two month old in her arms. The look on her face clearly asked; "Just what is UP with you, Papa?"

"Somewhere in Berlin. You were raised in Germany, right? I have a surprise waiting for you both there." Gohan said, finishing off with a smirk and a wink.

* * *

><p>Kaedekaya knew that look on his face anytime that she saw it. Usually, it meant 'Let's pull another one of your master pranks! We'll get 'em better than the last one we pulled!' and only meant getting into trouble when it backfired on them. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde couldn't help but give a small smile, noticing Sora's outstretched hands reaching for the sky.<p>

The sky. Sora's namesake and her mother's treasure. Kaede remembered her first time flying suddenly; it brought such a shock to her brother when she'd suddenly started floating out of nowhere. Then she suddenly felt something descending, realizing that it was only Gohan going down for a landing. She looked around, Sora following her mother's actions, until both stopped to see a stadium in front of their visage.

"Oh, you must be kidding," Kaede deadpanned, Sora babbling in agreement. The resemblance between them was uncanny, same thing with the glare they sent the Demi-Saiyan, which clearly showed their exasperation. Gohan began sweating bullets rapidly.

"Hey, I already bought the tickets. Take a look at yours; you might just be in a better mood." Gohan replied, flashing the infamous Son Grin as the blue clad blonde's eyes widened in shock at what she was reading.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON A TICKET TO A GERMANY VS. ARGENTINA SOCCER GAME?!" Kaede yowled in utter surprise. The reason for it was because she knew one of Germany's best players. Not only that, but he was her father also. Gohan nearly fell over from the volume, wincing in pain for the same reason.

"I knew that you missed your dad, so I brought you two to the game to see him play. He said that he wants to see you more often, so we devised a plan to reunite you two. But guess who else is here?" Gohan said, knowing this would shock her more than anything.

"Who?" Kaede nervously asked.

"Your older brothers and sister." Gohan cheekily replied. Reaching for a now excited Sora, he grabbed his wife's hand and lead her into the stadium, where her father, Kane, was waiting. The minute that she saw him, she walked up to him and wrapped his braided, dark brown hair around his neck to get his attention.

"Hi, Kaede." Kane smirked. He turned his head, revealing his face. His tail was hidden under his shirt, you could see something round encircling his waist. "I see you've brought my granddaughter with you."

Gohan felt a tick mark somewhere on his head. Kane does realize that her father was standing right there?

Anna and Rollan arrived at possibly the best time, because Gohan was about to go Super Saiyan right then and there.

* * *

><p>A few minutes into the game, Germany was winning 21 to 9. Kaede wore the same thing that she wore to the last game she went to: A royal blue shirt with the German flag on her back with sleeves that went to her elbows and black skinny jeans with shoes the same color. The thing about it was that...well...<p>

She was being excessively loud.

Gohan only hoped that when Sora was older, she wouldn't be as LOUD as her mother was currently being. The next thing that he felt was something sharp prick his thumb. Looking down, he saw something poking out of the blonde's mouth. Lifting Sora's upper lip, he saw what he least expected.

Sora was growing fangs already.

Gohan was surprised. Fangs at two months? She really was an early bloomer, now wasn't she? Like mother, like daughter, probably. He'd make sure to ask Kaede later.

* * *

><p>After getting home that night and putting their daughter to bed, Gohan decided that the moment of truth had arrived.<p>

"Kaede, I've got a question for you."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. Usually he asked to hold Sora. But then again, he also wanted to know things about certain stuff.

"Go ahead, shoot."

"How old were you when you started growing teeth?" Gohan sheepishly asked the ash blonde beside him.

"Two monts old...why?" Now Kaede was really suspicious.

"Sora's baby fangs are already coming in."

Hunch confirmed.

However, she grew up to be just like Kaede, with a slice of Gohan on the side.

* * *

><p>AN: First oneshot ever! I'm so excited to post this up for you all; I just can't keep it in!

~Deathblow88


End file.
